Mysterious Melodies
by The shadow flower ninja
Summary: Something has been killing off singers left and right, leaving all  close to Ryu and Shu at risk! Can a certain someone from Shu's past help them out?


SFN; Hey everybody~! Recently I've been into reading cross over fics, particularly Gravitation ones, and I've had this story on my hard drive for a while so I thought that I would just clean this up and post it. I might continue if I get at lest **ONE **review, but I still working on 'Kuromonogatari' and 'From Dreams to Nightmares' so I probably won't be too quick on updating this, but it all depends on how many review I get for what. Anyway, enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I DO OWN GRAVITATION AND MAJIN TANTEI NOGAMI NERUO! ….In my dreams! T~T

Summary: someone or something has been killing off rock stars left and right, leaving every one close to Ryu and Shu at risk, can some one from Shu's past help them out? Does Shuichi even want his help? What if Hiro didn't know everything about Shuichi like he thought he did? Why am I asking you all of these questions when I should know the answers? Read and find out!

Parings: YukiXShuichi, TatsuhaXRyuichi, HiroX?(I'm still not too sure) NeruoXYako, maybe others.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~Mysterious Melodies chapter one: Shuichi, the demon's assistant~&~&~&

It was a quiet and peaceful night in the place known as Tokyo Japan. One would think that such a big city would be bustling with life, even in the dead of night: However this night seem to be special, like something life changing was going to take place. One boy in particular knew this for a fact. A singer that was on his way to the top with the rest of his life ahead of him was currently taking a walk to clear his mind. For the first time in his life as a rock star, things were starting to come to a point were they all fit together, the crazy stream of emotions had finally started to lessen. Looking back the boy could hardly believe that all of these things had happened to him.

Becoming almost as famous as the one he had looked up since he was a little boy, getting a record label with the most popular music company in Japan, NG records, and finally getting the one he loves to return his feelings.

Now, the first two would seem like the hardest to achieve, but for the boys they were a piece of cake compared to the later. It seemed like every time he took two steps forward, he got shoved back three. His lover was a distant, and cold _**man,**_unsurprisingly he was a difficult one to hold onto, with mood swings that practically boarder split personality disorder, and his love'em and leave'em ways. But somehow the boy had managed it and now finally nothing stood in their way, not his lovers overprotective family, or his crazy fans.

They were finally free to be together, and to prove this his lover had proposed to him claming that he wanted to: "Make you mine so that people will know who you belong to and who will kick their ass for trying to take you away form me." This was the reason for this late night stroll. It was all happening so fast, yet the boy didn't feel overwhelmed like most people in his predicament would, in fact the boy couldn't wait until he was married!

He had finally won the heart of the cold author that he loved so much!

He didn't think that anyone in the world could be as lucky as he felt!

.

.

.

..

But... Oh how wrong he was. There would be millions of people that would luckier than him before daybreak.

.

/

/

/

Foolish boy, didn't anyone ever tell him that with great happiness comes great sacrifice?

* * *

A pair of glowing eyes stocked it's prey with malicious intentions in mind.

How dare this mere music box doll disobey it's master in such a way!

Was it not grateful of the master's help?

Did it dare believe that everything, horrible or splendor alike, that happened to it was due to it's own powers?

The creature snorted in disgust.

A music box that sings in a disgustingly happy tune is not worth the monster's time. None of these half-baked minstrels were anymore.

the creature did not want this disgraceful comedy to continue any longer.

He needed a tragedy like no other has ever seen in this world.

And it all starts with this defective, in his view, doll.

_'Foolish mortal toy, you shall soon learn what happens when you don't go by the script.'_

The glowing inhuman eyes disappeared into the darkness leaving only the horror filled screams, that riped threw the air like claws that riped threw the fragile body of the the once lucky singer, the only proof of the monster's existence.

_'After all, who in this world can stand up to a demon?'_It thought gleefully.

* * *

_"And in other news: Upcoming singer Harashi Natsumihiko has been found brutally murdered in the middle of Sonzai park this morning by a local jogger. This makes the fourth victim in the continued string of murders. All of these victims have had one thing in common, they were all singers, well known or upcoming, and they have been found with strange claw marks all over their body except on one part, their face. Who could this mysterious killer be and why are they only attacking musicians? All singer are advised to put a halt in their activities and DON'T GO OUT ALONE AT NIGHT. statistics confirms that- _

Child-like blue eyes watched as a handsome blond haired man paced briskly around a big office, as if he were looking for something important that he had lost. Yet kid-like-man knew that was not the case with this person, this person who he knew better than anyone else."Worrying won't help anything you know. Besides, no one can get pass K or Reji! Shu-chan and Ryu-chan will be fine na no da~! We'll Kumagoro-beam them if they get close, So don't worry Touma~!"

Tired green eyes locked on to the blue hues of his companion, and as if that were the only reason needed the blond smiled." I know that you can take care of yourself if you really needed to Ryu-chan, but this person has killed people that were well guarded and on a severance carema without leaving a trace of evidence. And for the ones he could not get to easily, he murdered their families members until they gave themselves up. No one has been able to identify this person yet and this person is still at large. Even with K and Reji protecting you two there is still a chance that you could be forced to give yourselfs up if he where to go after your family and friends. Everyone is really worried about You and Shindo-san. Eiri hasn't even let Shindo-san leave their apartment for over a week now, and I know you had to sneak out here to see me." Said the president of N-G productions, Seguchi Touma.

The child-like man he was currently adressing was no other than Sakuma Ryuichi, one of the most famous singers in Japan, acompianied by his ever present compaion, kumagoro. Said singing sensation fiddle with the ears of his fuzzy buddy sheepishly while focusing on his long time friend.

"Tat-chan is running himself rugged, he needed a break! And be sides, Kuma-chan and I left a note so he would know where we are!" Touma shook his head in an amused gesture at the rock star's proclamation, leave it to Ryuichi to go out when there is a mad man after singers on the lose. He half expected the energetic man to drag Shindo out with him as well, but it seemed that he couldn't get pass Eiri's somewhat surprising security.

It seemed that his dear brother-in-law wasn't going to risk any chances with his lover's safety on the line, he even kicked K out of his apartment when he came to pick up Shindo for work about four days ago. Of course that alone would not stop K in fact, if Touma hadn't stepped in, the whole apartment complex might have went tumbling to the ground.

"It looks like we could all use a brake form this night mare," the synthesizer noted quietly to himself. Ever since this started everyones been a little on the edge, it was only a matter of time before someone snapped, and Touma had a feeling that it would be Eiri-san, whether from worry or exhaustion Touma would not let anything happen to **his **precious brother-in-law. Even if it cost him his best band in the process.

* * *

"Yuki come on! it's been over a week now! And it's bright and sunny out too, who would kidnap someone during a day like this!"Whined a strangely pink haired boy with and even stranger shade of Violet eyes that some how complimented him in a way that it could not another.

"Shut up brat! And in case you didn't know, this guy was able to get pass a whole bunch of guards, so I'm pretty damn sure that he could probably abduct your ass in broad daylight as well!" A tall blond haired man snarled back with golden eyes a blaze with irritation at the pinktte's tenth attempt at trying to go out. Didn't the idiot know that it was not safe no matter what or where he went or did? He could easily be the next target!

The singer huffed a pout at the blonde's over protectiveness, ever since the third murder Yuki's gone crazy with trying to make sure that Shuichi never was alone for more than minute. He even tied him up and dragged him to his study when he needed to work!(But not with out duck tapeing his mouth first.) Geez, he wasn't even treated this way when he worked for **him**. And that guy was a-!

_'Gayh! Baka Shu! Don't bring up the past like that! Especially **those** times!' _The singer scolded himself, what happened long ago should stay long ago! _'But, if **he **were still here this mystery would have already been over and done with, another one racked up for the famous female sleuth and her **assistant**.'_Shuichi thought bitterly, thinking about a time that has long since past.

Now was not the time to be wishing for the impossible, especially **that man's** type of impossible.

_'Yeah, that right! It's a good thing that **he's**not here any more, I don't get abused(As much) anymore, I don't get put in life-threatening situations(As much again) either, and most importantly- I get to chose what I want to do with my spare time, no more spur of the moment cases for me thank you! I'm glad that **he**isn't here anymore! Who needs Nou-'_

"Hey brat! Are you still alive in there? Not that this is a bad thing, but you a hell of alot quieter for some reason." Yuki's voice sounded from his study, unintentionally distorting Shu's rant. Said vocalist just blinked a couple of times, as if trying to come on of a daze-like trance, before turning off the T.V. and going in the direction of the novelist's voice.

_'Though, if **he** were still here, it would be a welcome change from the stuff that's going on now._

_I hate to admit it but, maybe the world does need **Nougami Neuro to come back**.'_

* * *

Woot! Now that GravitationXMajin Tantei Nougami Neuro cross-overs are now available, I can write all the NeruoXShuichi fics I want!

Kidding!...OR am I?

NeruoXYako&YukiXShuichi fans: You think so do you? (Holding a bunch of shot guns and sharp objects)

Okay, kidding. Spoil sports... Anyway, I don't think that I'll get _**ANY**_ reviews for this, but I would like to get at lest **_one_**. If not then I'll just update this at MY leisure.(IE: Any time the mood strikes, which might be a lot since these are two of my most favorite animes.)

Well, until next time! Now to go work on my other stories...


End file.
